Anime Boston
by Rockcrab
Summary: Anime Boston has once again come to Boston, but the Sheraton is booked! Mr. Tipton takes advantage of the situation and offers the Tipton as a place for the cosplayers to stay! A World Meeting is booked in the Tipton, but is it Hetalia fans in reality?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**Author's Note- Yes, I am wierd, I know- and crazy, but it happens....**

---

Anime Boston has come once again! Our only problem is... the Sheraton has run out of room for people to stay in. During convention weekend (Thursday to Sunday) the city of Boston is full of cosplayers of all different sorts and sometimes the hotels will become full of them as well.

The Tipton being near the convention center, wanted to take advantage of the situation and so put an advertizement on the tv, a blimp and so on to encourage the cosplayers to stay at the Tipton. And so a sign was in the lobby that stated, "WELCOME ANIME BOSTON ATTENDEES."

A group had already booked the meeting room, and Mr. Moseby was to make sure they were not interrupted. Of course he had absolutely no clue this was a group of cosplayers...

---

"Watch out!" stated Cody.

"Coming through!" added Zack. They were on a baggage cart zooming through the lobby.

"Gah! Stop, stop, stop, stop!" said Mr. Moseby. It was Wednesday evening and cosplayers should be showing up the next morning.

Zack and Cody stopped because they crashed into the welcomeing sign.

"Well, that coulda gone better..." said Zack shaking his head in dissappointment. Cody nodded. "Ya think?!"

"Ah... d-p-k-g-fr..." stuttered Mr. Moseby. He started fixing the sign. "We have a convention going on!"

"Here?" asked Zack. "Cool."

"No, not here... the Hynes convention center... some Japanese thing," stated Mr. Mosbey.

"Oh," stated Zack.

"I've heard of that!" said Cody. "Anime."

"Ani-what?" asked Zack.

"It's like animation, but it's directed at all age groups, and it also makes more money than normal shows."

"Oh," stated Zack.

"Yes, and we have a World Meeting booked for tomorrow night and you two will stay clear of it, all right?" stated Mr. Moseby.

"Alright," stated Zack. Mr. Moseby left to set up the meeting room.

"You serious?" asked Cody in disbelief.

"No, I just wanted him off our back! Of course we're going to the World Meeting!" said Zack with a smile and a nod.

"Maybe we can see the currency rate! Or meet a president!" said Cody excitedly.

"Or maybe we can make friends with them and get our own small country!" said Zack as if this was obvious.

"That's a great idea!"

"Thanks!"

"For an idiot."

"Grrr."

---

**Author's Note- Tomorrow is the WORLD MEETING. Can you guess what anime that is? *hint* It starts with an HET and end with an LIA! Cosplayers will aslo start showing up tomorrow as well. THURSDAY! YAY!**


	2. The Begining Is The Best Place to Start

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**Author's Note- Yes, I am wierd, I know- and crazy, but it happens....**

* * *

Thursday Afternoon- 4 o'clock.

Mr. Moseby was at his desk in the lobby, and there was a LONG line of people at the desk. He sighed. So many guests... all dressed so wierd...

The person that was checking in now happened to be some guy in Jack Sparrow costume. He actually recognized this one! "Room 24 Arrrrrr!"

The cosplayer pretended to laugh and a guy with some sort of blue military costume, blondeish hair, and a fake cigarette waved to Jack. "Ah, can I have my room key?"

He gave it to the cosplayer with a slight nod.

"Kelly, come on, we've got to get back to the con to get our passes..." stated the other guy.

_Kelly?! That's a girl? ............... O.O _Mr. Moseby blinked. "I'll be sure not to use pronouns this weekend." He continued with the line.

Once done, he was about to go and get some coffee, but a man came up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for a World Meeting?" said the man. He had a really wierd uniform for that. It was a tan colored cloak with some black on it, there was a white scarf around his neck and he had darker colored pants. Oh, and he had silver hair. He had an anime boston name tag that read 'Ivan Braginsky.'

"Oh, it's going to be held in that meeting room right there in an hour," stated Mr. Moseby. "It's not quite ready yet and I can't seem to contact the organizer... what type of flowers should we put on the table?"

"Sunflowers, if you have them," stated Ivan with a slightly smile, as if he was amused by himself saying his.

"Certainly, Mr. Braginsky," said Mr. Moseby.

Ivan laughed and walked over to someone that came with him, this one had and stated, "He thought Ivan Braginky was my actual name..." Mr. Moseby didn't hear the comment.

He passed by the candy bar where there was another two guys. Maddie was having a tough time explaining something to the one in a tan over coat with a slightly lighter colored undershirt and pants. The undershirt had buttons and around the neck area of the overshirt was black and fuzzy looking. There was a tie underneath the under shirt _under _the undershirt and a star in a circle on his left side (right side looking at him from the front). The other guy was in almost the same clothing, but he carried a bear of some sort and had glasses, plus his hair was a little bit darker than the other guy's blonde hair.

The second guy was trying really hard not to laugh.

"What do you mean?! No hamburgers?!" asked the first guy.

"Who're you again?" asked Maddie wondering about this guy.

"I'm Alfred and this is Matt," stated Alfred. "And this is America... we have cheese burgers and soft drinks!"

"They sell them across the street, ok, not here..." said Maddie, and so the two went across the street, Alfred taking hold of Canada's hand and dragging him across the street.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT?! I'LL RIP YOUR FEET OF AND STICK 'EM TO YOUR HEAD!" a voice echoed through the lobby. Most people chuckled and proceeded ignored it, but Mr. Moseby walked over.

"What happened?" he asked the person who had yelled at the person in... was that another blue military uniform? Except this one had black hair and gloves with some bizarre triangle symbol on the back of them.

"He called me short," stated the person who was wearing all black with a red cape-like thing. Said person had blonde hair in a braid and white gloves, like the other, except there was no symbol on the back.

Mr. Moseby blinked. "...and...?"

"...and nothing, he CALLED ME _SHORT_!" said the person again.

"Did your mother get the room key yet?" asked the other.

"Uhm... I think so..."

"Alright."

And off they went to go to their rooms. Mr. Moseby tilted his head slightly. That had made next to no sense whatsoever....

...then again, so far none of this had.

Mr. Moseby went to set up some sunflowers in the meeting room.

* * *

Author's Note- Yeah, there's chapter two. I wrote this late at night so... yeah, next chapter will be the meeting, I promise, and then we'll move to Friday. If there's any particular cosplay you'd like to see just tell me and I'll fit it in somewhere in the story.


End file.
